dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Homer vs Krillin
Homer vs Krillin '''is GalactaK's fifty-fifth DBX, featuring ''The Simpsons Homer Simpson and Dragon Ball Z's Krillin. It is the fifteenth battle of the 'Akinator Season. Description Akinator: Phew! Close one, managing to get outta the way of that guy. His absence of hair seemed to signify power. Bit like these two really. Both bald, both with some form of power. I guess one of them's power is eating food uber-quickly. Oop, better run, he's found me! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Krillin flew through the air, only toughing down when he got to the Kwik-E-Mart. Feeling hungry, he got some food, when he noticed a pink car speeding past. He flew to keep up and saw none other than Homer Simpson, clearly drunk on Duff beer approaching the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. When Homer got out of the car, swilling down another can, Krillin slammed it out of his hand. Homer Simpson: Hey! What'd you do that for? Krillin: Are you kidding me? You could have killed somebody! Homer, not taking this for an answer, brought his fist back. Krillin did the same, and both swung at each other, missing narrowly. HERE WE GOOO! Krillin brought his other hand around and punched Homer in the gut. He ran forward and headbutted Homer, before getting a resounding kick from Homer. Homer then got out his carbon rod and slammed Krillin across the face several times with it, until Krillin farted, sending Homer right into the power plant. Krillin flew in after Homer, firing ki blast after ki blast, with Homer getting hit by each one. Krillin then performed a diving kick on Homer, throwing Homer to the ground. Homer got up and fired his shotgun. Make-up flew out, hitting Krillin in the chest, allowing Homer to run forward and punch the Z Fighter in the face several times. Krillin: Stop! Why're you being so violent over this? It was literally one can of beer! Homer Simpson: Why you little! Homer started to strangle Krillin, with him succeeding in doing so for several minutes, until Krillin kicked upwards, getting up and firing a photon bomber that Homer somehow dodged. Homer then got out his baseball bat and ran at the Z Fighter, hitting each and every ki blast coming his way. Soon enough, he was upon Krillin and was about to knock him out cold with his baseball bat, when he realised that he only had the hilt left. The rest had been sliced off by the ki! Homer Simpson: D'oh! Krillin: You're stuck now pal! Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Haaaaa! The Kamehameha wave hit homer full in the stomach, sending him clean off his feet. He got out a handgun and fired it at Krillin, with the pullet harming him, but also bouncing off. As homer landed, he found an axe in a glass casing. Breaking the case, he got it out and ran at Krillin, who quickly formulated a strategy. As Homer swung the axe down, Krillin flew out of the way and started pummelling Homer, who managed to get a hit on Krillin's stomach, drawing blood. However, Krillin expected this and kicked Homer down into another area of the power plant. Ironically, it was where Homer worked. Homer got up and swung his axe again as Krillin flew down to meet him. It missed, but Homer's punch caught Krillin full in the face. Krillin smiled to himself as he flew back. He started to build up his ki reserve as Homer ran at him. Homer Simpson: You're paying for what you've done to that beer! Krillin: Sheesh, you're the worst alcoholic I've met! Still, you get time to meet people when you're me. Destructo Disk! Krillin fired the disk right at Homer's head. Homer gave a little shriek and ducked just in time as the disk passed overhead, breaking the glass windows. Krillin stared at the destruction, dumbfounded as Homer brought his fist up, hitting Krillin in the jaw, and knocking him unconscious. Deciding to end this once and for all, Homer picked up the body and threw it into the nuclear waste. Homer Simpson: Woo-hoo! Despite being happy now, he'd repent it after his hangover for quite a while. Conclusion (cue Simpsons Main Theme) This game's winner is: Homer Simpson! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Simpsons ''character. '''Next Time' Shovel Knight crusades into DBX!Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:'East vs West' themed DBX Category:'East vs West' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Idiot Themed DBX Fights Category:Fist vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:GalactaK Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights